Canary
by ChieH
Summary: One Shot. Just some pointless fluff if you could call it that. Shiznat of course


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah blah blah…

She should've been home over an hour ago. Maybe she got held up at work. But she would call to let me know if she's running late. She hasn't been answering her cell either.

Ring ring

looks at the number flashing on the cell phone

Fukka Hospital? Why would they….. Suspicion passes through her mind. Hoping it's not what she expects. She hesitantly pushes the button to answer the call and cautiously speaks.

"Fujino Shizuru speaking…"

Right away the person on the other line replies.

"Hello Miss Fujino, this is officer Azune. I have you as the emergency contact for Miss Kuga Natsuki. Is that correct?"

Shizuru seemed to have turned into a living statue after hearing what the other line said. There was silence. Thinking maybe they have been cut off or, the other person did not hear, he spoke again.

"Hello? Fujino san? Are you there?"

Snapping back into reality, she tried her best to compose herself and answered once again in a calm manner. After all, the best thing to do in a crisis is to stay calm. And the news this officer bears is definitely considered a crisis.

"Yes, I'm still here."

Came the short reply. As she held the phone in left hand, her right hand was busy grabbing her purse and keys trying to rush out the door.

"Ah good. I'm calling you to let you know that Kuga-san's been in an accident and is current being cared for at Fukka Hospital."

"Could you tell me what condition Natsuki's in?"

"I'm afraid I do not have that information at the moment. I just arrived at the hospital myself and Kuga-san has not been released from the emergency room."

"I see, thank you for calling me. I shall be there shortly."

By the time Shizuru hung up the phone, she was already in the car driving and arrived at the hospital in about 15 minutes. Shizuru parked the car right in front of the hospital entrance. It'll probably get towed but she didn't care. Finding Natsuki was the only thing that mattered at the moment. As she made her way to the front desk to ask where Natsuki would be, a young police officer stops her.

"Fujino-san?"

It only took a second for her to recognize the voice she heard 15 minutes ago.

"Officer Azune, correct? Could you direct me to where my Natsuki is?"

In any other circumstance, she would thank the officer before asking like the proper polite young Kyoto woman she was raised to be. But this was concerning her Natsuki's well being darn it! This is no time to be prime and proper!

Unfortunately for both, the young officer was just too entranced by the beauty that stood before him and so he didn't seem to notice the urgency that was more than obviously there. Perhaps he didn't have his cup of coffee this morning. But then again, it IS Shizuru we're talking about. The officer just stood there, wanting to say something. _Finally_. Thought Shizuru, thinking she will get the information she's being waiting so patiently for.

"Wow, you're more beautiful in person then the picture!"

_You're joking…. Right?_

She was fighting so hard to resist the urge to beat the daylights out of him. Never mind where he could've seen my picture. There are more pressing matters at the moment. Like finding out where the heck her precious Natsuki was!

"Officer, where is my Natsuki?"

She said with a lower tone that screamed 'if you don't show me the way right now, you won't be able to reproduce in the future!' Adding the fact that she gave him the threatening look which no one can even try to imitate helped our thick headed officer feel the danger for his future and strangely enough, his off springs.

"Oh yes, of course. She's out of the emergency room and is currently resting in one of the recovery rooms now. If you'd follow me, I'll show you where."

With that he started heading towards one of the halls and Shizuru followed. As he made his way through the corridors, he explained the events that took place of the accident.

Apparently, while Natsuki was on her way back home, there was a young girl crying. Natsuki wasn't exactly the motherly type. In fact, she tried to stay away from those 'rug rats' as much as possible. But the little girl was crying and Natsuki just couldn't keep going pretending not to have seen that. Of course, our ever so tough, macho of a lone wolf would never admit to the fact that she's a softy who loves to cuddle. More specifically, cuddle with Shizuru. But that'll our secret. With that said, Natsuki went up to the little girl and tried to see what the problem was. She then pointed to a small puppy that was across the stream.

"He was chasing a butterfly but now too scared to cross back. And... and… I tried going over to him but my legs are too short to jump on those rocks to get there."

Came the explanation. Whimpering puppy plus sad crying little girl equals Natuski's heart melting. And so our brave knight jumped on the rocks hopping to the other side of the stream, retrieving the oh so lovable puppy and skipping her way back. Then, it happened.

"Ah there's a butterfly!!!"

The girl shouted. The cursed butterfly sitting right on the rock our hero was just about to step on. Quickly trying to avoid murdering the cheeky butterfly, she landed her foot to the left just enough to miss the butterfly. But this course of mercy came with a price. As she placed her foot just to the left of the rock, it was just enough for her to lose her balance and slip right off. Her thoughts were the puppy's safety first as she saw that she was in close enough distance, she threw the puppy towards our young damsel in distress. In a slow motion, Natsuki saw the puppy being safely caught by the owner. splash Down goes Natsuki.

As they proceeded, Shizuru was greeted by the doctor that took care of Natsuki injuries in front of the door to her room. Sprained wrist and ankle with some minor cuts and bruises the good doctor explained.

"She's lucky she didn't crack her head open. There are a lot of sharp rocks in that stream."

Shizuru relaxing a bit after learning her lover's condition wasn't so fatal she thanked the doctor and started move towards the door when the doctor stopped her.

"Oh, and one more thing. She was in some pain so I gave her something for it. She won't be in any pain but….."

He hesitated before continuing.

"Well, lets just say she's quite happy for the time being. Other then that, she can go home anytime."

_Happy? _Seeing as how Shizuru seemed confused the doctor cracked opened the door just a bit and Shizuru could hear it loud and clear.

"Feel'n Nuuut'n more then fee ee eee eeeeeel'n"

It was her Natsuki and… singing?

"Mommy, is someone pulling a tooth out of a cat like you did to ours?"

A young boy asked his mother as they passed by. She bowed to the doctor thanking him again and walked inside.

"Feel'n woah woah woah feeeeeee'ns"

Natsuki spots Shizuru and stares at her lover for a moment. With her arms spread towards Shizuru she continues.

"Woah woah woah I looooooooove youuuuu"

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle. This was the first time she's heard Natsuki sing. Well… attempting to anyway. Shizuru sat on the right side of the bed with her left hand touching Natsuki's cheek softly. Natsuki seemed quite happy. A goofy smile on her face while trying to snuggle up to her tea loving girlfriend.

"How are you feeling my beautiful canary?"

"mm… giggles I'm goooood. And how is my beautiful tea leaf feeling?"

And giggles some more at her own imitation of Shizuru using Kyoto-ben. Oh how she wished she had Chei's camcorder at this moment. Finding Natsuki's childish behavior nothing but adorable, she wanted nothing more then to place kisses all over slightly bruised face. But knowing better, she settled for a kiss on the top of the head.

_Maybe I can get some more of whatever the doctor gave her. _Making a mental note to ask the doctor about that later, Shizuru laid there with her most precious person in her arms all comfy. As Natsuki got ready to sing another song, Shizuru reached for some tissues and twisted the ends a bit and plugged it in each one of her ears. She loved her Natsuki more than life itself. But there is no need to let her ears bleed to show how much she loved her. _I'll let her sing one more song before I take her home._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki's Corner:

Natsuki walks into the dressing room.

Mai: Wow Natsuki that was quite an act. I didn't think anyone could fake singing that horribly like that.

Nats: I….. wasn't acting.

Mai: Oh….. sweat drops

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I'm by no means a good writer. I'm not even sure what came over me to write this. I think I'm just way too addicted to Shiznat. --;


End file.
